One little Mess Up
by Glitchrosedeath
Summary: Sometimes even the most experienced Shinigami needs a little help, no matter how much they hate their partner. Eric Slingby, OC. Dedicated to lovely Kuro RP partners.


"You've got to be joking! What sort of sick twisted prank is this, huh?" Eric tore the paper into pieces and tossed them into his temporary partners face. He was not at all thrilled at having to work with _him_ all because Grell had to work with a partner, said partner unfortunately being Alan. What would the redhead do if Alan had an attack? Would his method of thinking be the same as Williams? _Don't be ridiculous, Slingby. We're talking about Grell-Bloody-Sutcliffe, You should be more worried about that moron trying to show him new uses for his scythe...ugh. _The sudden thought of Grell bent over explaining what creepy things Alan could do with scythe was just...NO! He shuddered visibly as he returned to his desk, sifting through the disorganised mass of files and reports to find his daily list of souls to reach for the day. Finally he found it under some overdue library book and folded it to stuff in his pocket quickly. "Don't you dare try to do job. And I won't do yours, we are NOT working together, understand? You try to do otherwise and you're going to become pals with this here," He picked up his saw and shoved it in Lucifer's face. "You are by no means my superior. I don't know what William told you, but he was DEAD wrong!" Without even bothering to wait for him, the blond left the office, the sooner he finished his daily quota, the sooner he could save Alan from Grell's psychotic influence.

"I believe a thank you is in order, Blondie. You'd be a goner if I hadn't intervened." Eric shot him such a burning glare that a human would be incinerated. Lucifer merely gathered up his scythe and laughed, man this guy was a proud one, huh? Despite the head butting, they were still partners...to a point. He watched silently as Eric tried to get up, shaking hard enough to hinder any sort of movement. The mean would have been in an even worse condition if he'd not come along.

"Shut up! I was doing fine until you came along! If you hadn't showed up, then I wouldn't have to replace these!" He slowly got up to lean against the wall shakily before picking up his glasses, or what was left of them. They'd snapped in half, one of the sidebars was bent completely out of shape, the other had snapped off as well, and the lenses...were in a million tiny pieces on the ground. If it weren't for the tough leather gloves, his hand probably would have been scratched to ribbons. Luckily Shinigami healed up faster than humans, along with being literally thrown from three story building the incident had left him heavily scratched up and extremely drained.

_It wasn't often that Eric's quota was only criminals, though he saw it as a special occasion, and a slight burden. Their cinematic records were always more fascinating, seeing the path that led them to such a point, if they had a noble purpose behind their actions or vice versa. Of course they were spread throughout London, like always. Except for one in...Cardiff? Why Cardiff of all places, especially when there were already two subdivisions in Wales, one in Cardiff of course and the other in Wrexham, not unless the one in Cardiff was on the lam. Even more rare to get those, but even more interesting. He'd have to remember though, with so many tainted souls he would have to exercise caution, it was only common sense after all. _

_He stuck around as Lucifer went his own way, searching around for the first. Bill Davis, obviously a fake name, the man was an Italian mob boss, due to be killed in a gun fight in twenty minutes. His cohorts would turn on him and he'd be shot down by the revolting gangsters. '_What a pathetic way to die...'_ was the first thought to cross his mind. Until he saw the cinematic record though, that would remain to be seen. Fifteen minutes, might as well get going, the man passed by on the street below, moving quickly. Eric followed him, unseen from the rooftops above until he reached the place of the man's death. _'A warehouse, how unique...' _simply rolling his eyes and landing silently onto the pavement below. A window had been shattered into nothingness, perfect place for a silent entrance._

"_So much for the door..." he stood by the window for a long moment, waiting for any sign of movement. Five minutes left, and loud voices suddenly appeared. Suddenly a gun went off, followed by a shout and glass breaking. That was his cue, as more gunshots filled the silence and there was the sound of a body hitting...boxes? Good! Eric reached him just in time, slicing him with the saw in time to view the record. Looks like the rat did deserve it after all..._

"_Oi! Who the hell are you?" As the record vanished, the blond perked up, barely glancing over when another shot was fired, right into his leg. That would put a serious damper on his schedule of collecting. Though he only cringed for a moment, it was times like this that he so loved being a shinigami. Despite the pain in his leg, he turned and charged the groups, slicing through them effortlessly. Might as well gather them up to reach his 1000 soul mark for Alan. As the last body fell, he adjusted his glasses, a sadistic smirk crossing his usually calm features as he left the building. His leg was starting to twinge slightly, there was no way he could continue on at this rate. He pulled off his tie and tied it around his leg, glad that it covered the wound entirely. He ran back to the rooftops at a murderous pace, more than ready to finish out his quota._

"_Finally...last one...God I hate Cardiff," He sat on the edge of the roof as his final victim came into view, or staggered would be the more appropriate term. The man was suffering from tuberculosis, and he was finally drowning in his own fluids. His leg had only felt worse as the day wore on, eventually bleeding rather annoyingly. What a shame, that was his favourite tie too..._

"_It's about time he got here," Lucifer was observing from a distance, a slight smirk on his face as he watched the idiot from a distance. The man had obviously been through quite the day, from what he noticed by his tie wrapped around his thigh...as a tourniquet? What the hell had happened there? He could ask later, now he had to keep an eye on Eric, he'd agreed to for Alan after all. As Eric glided down to the dying man, Lucifer made his way to that very rooftop, looking down as the blond hopped to the opposite roof, record on hand. _

"_God...you've got to be kidding m—AAH!" That was when the worst thing that could happen to a shinigmami, did, with more than extreme force. The strands knocked him off his feet, hit his head hard enough to cause a concussion, another even hitting his glasses and getting his eye. Lucifer's scythe was pulled out in an instant to help him escape the clutches, though the sight of those sacred glasses falling distracted him. There was a small crash as they hit the ground below with a bit of force. Not much time to mourn them though as a blood curdling cry from Eric as the record began to gain it's own will, slamming him down onto the roof once, twice, three times. That was the last thing Lucifer needed to see before pulling out his scythe and flicking it, wrapping around the wayward strands. He smirked as the strands were sliced in half with an almighty tug. Unfortunately when he did, it caused Eric to move out from above the rooftop, ending in him falling the three stories and slamming his head into a garbage can._

"_That's gotta hurt...oh no you don't!" He'd jumped to the other rooftop and picked up the blond's abandoned saw, pulling the record in before it could strike again, though it made one last failed attempt. He sneered at the man's scythe and tossed it to the ground next to Eric's unconscious body. For a moment, Lucifer stayed on the rooftop to make sure the coast was clear, the last thing he needed was for someone to come by and cause a scene. He landed on the ground with ease just as Eric began to come to again._

"_Oh...can't...m-move..." obviously as he tried to get up, barely managing to sit up after ten long minutes before falling again, a loud crunching noise coming from under him. So that's where his glasses had landed, that wouldn't be good when he realised it. He cringed as he tried sitting up again, merely to collapse on the ground. Lucifer smirked at his sad attempts to get up. Instead he lay there pathetically, looking to be on the verge of sobbing._

"Was I hit by a carriage...? Or twenty?"

"You look like it, for sure," And he did too. He was covered in cuts and scrapes from the attack of the record, his clothes were ripped and torn all over, his tie was completely destroyed and nowhere to be found. One of his gloves had a massive gash. Shame, they were some nice gloves too. He grasped the side of his head with a cringe,, moving it after a moment, the impact and caused some of his braids to loosen rather hard, along with a deep gash along one of them, must've been where he hit his head. Blood was dripping down the side of his head form the cut and joining with more blood coming from his ear. The piercing in his cartilage had been ripped out pretty forcefully, that couldn't feel too good.

"Can you stand? We need to get you to the infirmary...God, Alan's going to freak when he sees you,"

"Alan? What's he got to do with it? He's stuck with the idiot for god knows how long!" Lucifer shook his head and pulled him up slowly. Jeez, Eric weighed a ton! Or at least he did when he was barely able to move. Eric looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Hey Lucifer...? Thank you..." Right before he passed out.


End file.
